The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting data, in particular, but not limited to, data transmission in radio communications systems.
Systems in which data is transmitted between transceiving stations often use a frame structure for transmitting and receiving data. Such systems may comprise a base-station and one or more outstations. The frame structure used for transmitting and receiving data defines portions of time within the frame for specific transmitting/receiving actions. Each frame is typically divided into a predetermined number of slots, with each slot being assigned to a particular purpose; groups of slots may be grouped together so as to divide the frame into portions each having a particular function. One such portion is a synchronisation portion in which synchronisation data is transmitted, typically by the base station. The synchronisation data enables the respective clocks of the base station and the outstation(s) to be synchronised, ensuring that, for example, the transmitting and receiving mechanisms of the respective stations can be correctly coordinated. Communication between the transceiving stations takes place according to a series of such frames.
When an outstation is not synchronised with a base station, it will typically “listen” for synchronisation data in order to achieve synchronisation. It may take several frames for an initially unsynchronised outstation to synchronise with a base station; this is due to the fact that the outstation has to identify the start of the frame from transmissions, and can be particularly time consuming when the transmissions use “frequency hopping”. In systems using frequency hopping, data is transmitted between transceiving stations using a radio signal whose frequency varies rapidly, typically changing every slot, according to a predetermined hopping sequence; if a transceiving station becomes unsynchronised, therefore, it attempts to resynchronise by listening at a particular frequency. The next opportunity for resynchronisation therefore occurs the next time the frequency at which the outstation is listening is used by the base station to transmit synchronisation data. If the number of different frequencies in the hopping sequence is large, the time required for resynchronisation may be long.
When an outstation is synchronised with a base station, synchronisation data may be required in order to maintain synchronisation; this is typically required due to the fact that outstations use low-grade clocks (due to e.g. cost considerations) that do not precisely maintain the same time reading as the more accurate clock of the base station. However, only small amounts of synchronisation data are required in order to maintain, as opposed to achieve, synchronisation; a significant part of the synchronisation data transmitted within the synchronisation portion may therefore be redundant from the perspective of outstations which have already achieved synchronisation. This redundant part occupies slots which might otherwise be used for transmitting payload data, as is described below. “Payload data” refers to downlink data and uplink data, which are described below.
Portions of a frame may include downlink data portions, in which data is transmitted from a base station to one or more outstations, and uplink data portions, in which data is transmitted from one or more outstations to a base station; data transmitted within these portions is referred to as “downlink data” and “uplink data” respectively. In many systems, the rate of payload data transfer can vary significantly between transmissions, mainly as a result of balancing an amount of data to be transmitted from the base station with the requirement for the outstations to be synchronised with the base station: in relation to the former constraint, if a large volume of data is to be transferred, ideally the frame should have as large a downlink data portion as possible; in relation to the latter constraint, if many of the outstations are unsynchronised, ideally the frame should have as large a synchronisation portion as possible. Thus during periods in which there is a lot of data to be transferred from the base station, the rate of downlink and uplink data transfer may be constrained by the presence of the synchronisation portion. On the other hand, the synchronisation of outstations that are not initially synchronised may be constrained due to the presence of the payload data transfer portions; this may be particularly inefficient during periods of low payload data transfer, in which the full data transfer capacity of the downlink and/or uplink data slots may not be being utilised. Prior art systems typically use a synchronisation portion having a length that provides a compromise between these competing constraints. However, particularly in systems in which the rate of payload data transfer varies greatly, this compromise inevitably leads to inefficiencies, as described above.
It is an object of the present invention to mitigate at least some of the problems of the prior art.